


Xadrez

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy tinha uma tendência a perder suas partidas de xadrez com General Grumman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xadrez

Roy tinha uma tendência a perder suas partidas de xadrez com General Grumman e isso em geral se devia pela sua relutância em deixar sua rainha correr riscos. Das peças de xadrez a rainha é a mais útil, mais confiável, mais versátil e mais valiosa, protegendo o rei a todo custo, teria um uso melhor correndo pelo tabuleiro mesmo com os riscos do que parada ao lado de seu rei. Ele normalmente perdia mas não era um hábito que conseguia largar tão fácil já que era uma fantasia bem agradável porque pelo menos ali ele poderia garantir que sua rainha esteja segura.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
